Galeri Seni
by abracazabrah
Summary: Kalau seperti ini kompensasinya, Chanyeol tidak menyesal telah kalang kabut menyiapkan galeri seni dua minggu sebelum acara ulang tahun sekolah dimulai. exo. chanbaek as highschooler. GS. lokal!AU.


_di enjoy, yuk?_

-oo0oo-

 ** _OSIS SMAN SM 1 (23)_**

 **Suho kampret**

 _Nanti istirahat kedua ampe pulang rapat ya gaes_

 _Menyangkut SM Cup nih, jadi kudu lengkap_

 **Jongin kupret**

 _Yaelah gw udah janjian mau ngedate bareng ayank ucoo_

 _Bukannya soal SM Cup udah dibahas_ _kemaren?_

 _Ada perubahan lagi?_

 _Si Mark mana, Ho? Dia ketosnya, kok malah_ _elu yang ngabarin?_

 **Suho kampret**

 _Iyes, ada perubahan lagi_ _Chan_

 _Alumni mau ikut ambil peran_

 _Dari alumni jamannya Kak Kangta sampe kak Jinki mau dateng ke acara kita_

 **Seulgi Maurinne 12 IPA 1**

 _Lha? Dadakan banget ho? Entar kena semprot lagi ama kak Kibum_

 **Mark Hasibuan 11 IPA 1**

 _Kak, saya tadi habis minta tanda tangan kepsek buat proposal SM Cup_

 _Beliau minta kita ganti beberapa hal_

 **Jongin kupret**

 _Hadoe pusing pala ongin :(_

 _Yowis, yowis, ayo budhal rapat_

 _ASEQ BOLOS FISIKA UHUY_

 _Bau2 gak enak nih kalo minta_ _ganti proposal wkwkwk_

 _Pasti minta ganti rangkaian acara_

 _Kek gak tau Eyang Suman aja_

 **Irene Azizahranni 12 IPA 1**

 _Gue cus ruos_

 _SEMUANYA KE RUOS CEPET! KALO MASALAH BEGINIAN SEJAM BELUM TENTU KELAR!_

 **Wendy Ismi 12 IPA 1**

 _Woss sabar bosque. Lagi makan neh_

 **Mark Lee Hasibuan 11 IPA 2**

 _Kak bukannya acaranya dua minggu lagi?_

 _Apa bisa selesai? Soalnya kepsek minta rombak acara, kak_

 _Belum lagi kesiswaan bilang anggarannya kurang, kak_

 **Suho kampret**

 _Ya gusti pangeran kulo :')_

 _Ya makanya ayo cepet ke ruos. Gue_ _karatan nih nunggu kalian_

 _Pokoknya jangan sampe acara kita_ _berantakan kek tahun lalu_

Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja panjang yang terletak di tengah ruangan, kemudian memijit-mijit pelipisnya. Dia menatap nanar proposal acara perlombaan basket di tangannya. Gejolak kemarahan bercampur keinginan untuk membubuhkan tanda tangan palsu pada lembar proposal tumbuh di dalam dadanya, bergemuruh ribut. Berhari-hari dia memikirkan rangkaian acara, rapat berjam-jam mendiskusikan tentang lomba apa saja yang akan di selenggarakan minggu depan, dan seenak jidat kepala sekolahnya menyuruhnya mengganti susunan acara. Chanyeol mau menangis rasanya.

"Mukanya kusut amat, Pak?" salah satu anggota OSIS, Kim Jongin, berceletuk riang dari sudut ruangan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponselnya yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan bunyi, _"an enemy has been slain!"_

"Pusing gua, Jong. Udah capek-capek bikin proposal, eh seenak udel aja dicoret kepsek," jawab Chanyeol lemas. "Coba aja alumni nggak dateng. Kita bisa bebas nentuin tema. Lu tahu, kan, mulutnya Kak Tiffany setajem apa? Bisa rusak reputasi kita kalo kita gagal lagi."

Pintu ruangan OSIS dibuka perlahan, dan masuklah anggota-anggota kelas 11. Chanyeol langsung memasang muka galak sambil melipat tangan berototnya di dada. Lalu, anggota lain masuk dan duduk di kursi yang mengelilingi meja panjang. Seperti biasa, Mark Lee Hasibuan, ketua OSIS, membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. "Kak, saya sudah mendiskusikan masalah proposal dengan Bu Boa. Beliau minta saya untuk mengganti tema."

" _What?_ " teriak Kim Suho, mantan ketua OSIS, mengagetkan Johnny Simatumpang yang duduk di sebelahnya. " _Busyet_ , itu nenek sihir mau kita kerja rodi atau gimana, sih? Ini acara udah mau mulai, woy! Dua minggu lagi!"

"Dana aja belom kekumpul semua, tema belum mateng udah dibatalin, alumni mau dateng. Haduh, _pusying akutu_ ," ujar Wendy Son. "Mana proposalnya? Coba, mau liat gue."

Chanyeol menyorongkan proposal ke depan hidung Wendy. "Coba liat, deh, dari 12 acara yang udah kita susun, cuma 5 yang disetujuin. Alesan dana kurang, lah, ini lah, itu lah," cibir Chanyeol.

"Tapi dananya lima puluh juta, Kak. Menurut saya, itu udah lebih dari cukup," tanya Jaehyun, bendahara OSIS. "Saya udah bolak-balik nyari sponsor lain, Kak. Tapi nggak ada yang mau. Terus sekolah sama alumni cuma punya dana sekitar tiga puluh juta, terus dana total dari sponsor cuma lima belas juta."

"Itu udah cukup, kok. Anggaran kita paling gede cuma di konsumsi, kan? Dan lomba yang butuh konsumsi cuma _speech_ sama _dance hip-hop,_ " kata Chanyeol. "Itu kira-kira habis sepuluh juta. Sisa empat puluh. Nah, sisanya itu kita buat ngerombak aula sama beli hadiah."

"Terus, panggung dan lain-lainnya gimana, Kak?" kata Haechan, si wakil ketua OSIS II yang berpipi agak _chubby_. "Saya sudah coba nyewa, tapi harga paling murah lima ratus ribu, belum nyewa tukang buat masangnya. Kalau ditotal, semuanya habis sepuluh juta juga, Kak."

"Loh, emangnya panggung yang udah ada kenapa? Ngapain nyewa lagi?" tanya Seulgi.

"Jebol, Kak. Kena bolanya kakak-kakak kelas 12 IPS 3," jawab Haechan.

"Ya udah, gini aja. Gue punya panggung bekas pesta ultah adek gue. Kayaknya sih, masih layak pake. Tenang, gak usah bayar. Biaya tukang juga gue aja yang bayarin." Terberkatilah Suho dengan orang tuanya yang maha kaya.

"Eh eh, beneran nih, Ho? Kitanya jadi gak enak nih," kata Irene.

" _Sans, lur,_ " Suho mengangguk santai.

"Nah, dana empat puluh juta kita aman, _gaes_! Berarti tinggal mikirin properti buat panggung sama tema acara tambahan," kata Wendy ceria. "Ya kali acara kita cuma 5? Garing, dong, entar."

"Ya udah, sekarang ada yang mau nyumbang ide, gak?" kata Irene Bae ketus. Matanya yang lebar menatap tajam tiap-tiap orang di ruangan itu.

"Saya ada ide, Kak," kata Mark. "Gimana—"

"Ah, masa Mark mulu yang nyumbang ide? Gak ada yang punya ide lagi?" sela Seulgi keras, membuat Mark mengerut ketakutan di kursinya.

"Gue sebenernya udah ngediskusiin ini sama kepsek, dan beliau setuju," kata Chanyeol. "Gimana kalo kita ngadain galeri seni aja?"

Setelah Chanyeol berkata begitu, suasana sangat hening. Suho dan Johnny saling berpandangan, Irene melongo, sedangkan Jongin berhenti mengupil. Chanyeol merasakan wajahnya terbakar, namun dia tetap berdehem dan melanjutkan. "Kita nanti nyuruh misalnya lima orang dari setiap kelas buat bikin lukisan. Nah, terus kita pajang deh, di aula. Biar acara kali ini beda, gue nyaranin biar orang-orang aja yang jadi jurinya, biar adil. Yang dapet _vote_ paling banyak, berarti kelas itu yang menang."

"Keren tuh, _boljug_ lah," kata Wendy. "Apalagi kepsek udah setuju. Lagian kan, bermanfaat juga dari sisi kesenian dan kebudayaan."

"Alumni pasti setuju, nih. Secara, kan, Kak Kangta dulu pernah ngadain pesta tema seni juga," kata Jongin.

"Gimana, setuju idenya Chanyeol, nih?" tanya Irene. "Yang setuju angkat tangan!"

Semua mengangkat tangan. Chanyeol tersenyum lega.

"Bagus. Sekarang, lo bikin proposalnya," tambah Irene.

Senyuman Chanyeol langsung luntur. Jongin dan Suho tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol. "Proposal, oh, proposal..."

-oo0oo-

Sebetulnya, Chanyeol berasumsi bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari yang cerah dan indah. Demi Tuhan, dia _sangat_ lelah setelah semalaman mengetik ulang proposal pengadaan galeri seni, dan akan lebih baik jika tidak ada siapa pun yang mengganggunya.

Tetapi pada dasarnya, Kim Suho memang menyebalkan, datang seenaknya pada jam istirahat kedua sambil membawa brosur dan menyuruh Chanyeol terjun ke kota untuk membagikannya. "Nggak semua orang punya Instagram, tahu! Udah, cepet berangkat! Kasian Mark udah capek-capek bikinin lo surat dispen!" omelnya, dan kalau Chanyeol boleh jujur, Suho mirip sekali dengan tokoh antagonis sinetron TV saat itu.

Oh, bahkan acaranya masih dua minggu lagi!

Dan di sinilah Chanyeol sekarang, di trotoar sebuah perempatan jalan yang cukup ramai. Di sisi lain perempatan, Mark dan Haechan sibuk membagi-bagikan brosur galeri seni pada pengendara yang berhenti karena lampu merah. Begitu lampu merah bagiannya menyala, Chanyeol dengan sigap berkeliling menjajakan brosur.

Dia terus berkeliling, sampai akhirnya dia tidak sengaja bertatapan langsung dengan seorang gadis sangat cantik yang berhenti di bawah pohon. Chanyeol bisa merasakan jantungnya memalu-malu tulang rusuknya. Gadis itu mungkin adalah gadis paling cantik yang pernah dijumpainya. Kulitnya kuning langsat, matanya kecil, hidungnya mancung, dan bibirnya merah merona. Rambutnya hitam legam dan digelung rapi ke belakang. Gadis itu sepertinya baru pulang sekolah. Gemetar saking gugupnya, Chanyeol mendekati gadis itu.

"H-halo."

Chanyeol _sangat_ ingin menampar dirinya sendiri sekarang. Dia kedengaran bodoh sekali.

Gadis itu menoleh, dan, di luar dugaan Chanyeol, dia tersenyum ramah. "Siang, Kak."

"I-ini ada brosur buat kamu," Chanyeol mengulurkan selembar brosur. Dia serasa melayang ke langit ketujuh ketika tangannya _tidak sengaja_ bersentuhan dengan tangan si gadis. Diam-diam dia mengabaikan fakta bahwa matahari sedang terik-teriknya dan berterima kasih pada Suho karena telah membebaninya dengan tugas _surgawi_ ini.

"Wah, galeri seni di SMANSA!" SMANSA adalah singkatan dari SMA Negeri SM 1. Gadis itu berbinar-binar menatap brosurnya. Lalu, dia menatap Chanyeol, yang langsung mematung di tempat dengan mata melotot. "Makasih brosurnya, Kak!"

Chanyeol mengerling ke arah lampu merah, dan bisa dilihatnya _timer_ lampu merah masih menunjukkan angka tiga puluh, jadi dia buru-buru mengajak gadis cantik itu bicara lagi. Dia memasang senyum terbaiknya dan berkata, "Kamu suka seni?"

Benar apa kata Jongin dulu; Chanyeol, jika sudah tidak berada di dalam ruangan OSIS, akan selalu mengatakan hal-hal bodoh yang bisa membuat orang lain _cringe to death_ mendengarnya.

"Suka."

"Oh ya? Seni apa aja?"

"Seni apa pun. Lukisan, tari, musik. Dan buku," gadis itu tersenyum, dan demi Tuhan, itu adalah senyum paling indah yang pernah Chanyeol lihat. "Aku rasa ini pertama kalinya SMANSA ngadain acara berbau seni. Dan ini bagus. Jarang ada sekolah yang ngadain galeri seni di zaman sekarang."

Chanyeol tersenyum konyol. Gadis ini secara tidak langsung menganggap bahwa idenya adalah ide bagus. "Kalo gitu, kamu datang?" tanya Chanyeol gugup. _Bilang iya, bilang iya..._

"Datang," gadis itu mengangguk, dan Chanyeol harus menahan diri untuk tidak melompat sekarang. "Makasih brosurnya, Kak! Saya permisi!"

"Eh, sebentar, sebentar!" Chanyeol menahan sepeda gadis itu pada gagangnya. Dia menelan ludah, menatap si gadis tepat di kedua mata (dia baru menyadari kalau matanya indah sekali), dan nyalinya menciut. Tidak, tidak, dia tidak boleh minta nomor telponnya begitu saja. Bagaimana kalau gadis ini menganggapnya orang aneh dan langsung kabur? Mau ditaruh mana harga diri Chanyeol Saputra, anak OSIS paling ganteng dan paling jago membuat gadis-gadis menggelepar bak ikan di daratan karena kata-katanya yang kelebihan kadar glukosa, jika hal itu terjadi?

 _TIN! TIIIIN!_

" _WOY_! KALO MAU PACARAN JANGAN DI JALAN! GANGGU ORANG LAIN!"

Chanyeol memandang sengit bapak-bapak berperut tumpah-tumpah yang baru saja berteriak padanya. Dia lalu menatap gadis cantik itu, tersenyum—sok—keren, dan berkata dengan nada yang sengaja diberat-beratkan. "Nggak jadi. Kamu hati-hati, ya. Jangan sampe kenapa-napa. Sampe ketemu di galeri seni."

Dia bersorak dalam hati begitu selesai bicara. _Hell, that was so smooth_ , pikirnya, mati-matian mengabaikan suara muntahan palsu laki-laki muda yang dibonceng si bapak menyebalkan.

"Makasih, Kak. Saya permisi dulu. Selamat siang!"

Chanyeol terus tersenyum sementara gadis itu mengayuh sepedanya menjauh. Dengan luar biasa gembira, dia berjalan menghampiri Mark dan Haechan yang sudah selesai membagikan brosur. Mereka melangkah beriringan kembali ke sekolah (mereka jalan kaki, dan jarak dari perempatan ke sekolah sekitar 2 kilometer. Silakan membayangkan betapa melelahkannya.) Sepanjang perjalanan, Mark dan Haechan bertengkar tentang hal remeh, tetapi Chanyeol tidak mendengarkan. Dia sibuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya menambahkan acara pameran buku ke dalam acara utama sementara proposal sudah berbubuhkan tanda tangan kepala sekolah.

-oo0oo-

Dua minggu berikutnya dihabiskan dengan kerja keras anggota OSIS. Chanyeol memang tidak bekerja sekeras anggota kelas 10 dan 11, mengingat dia sudah memasuki masa purnawiyata alias lepas jabatan, tetapi lama tidak berkecimpung dalam kegiatan organisasi membuatnya cepat lelah dalam mengerjakan sesuatu. Jika ada waktu luang, dia menggantikan Haechan dan Johnny mendekorasi aula, membantu Mark mengoordinasi properti, menemani Suho menagih lukisan, atau sekadar memastikan semua anggota bekerja dengan benar dan tidak ada yang hanya diam.

Dan dalam dua minggu yang melelahkan itu pula, Chanyeol tidak bisa melepaskan bayangan gadis cantik pecinta seni yang ditemuinya di perempatan. Dia menyesal telah bersikap bodoh dan tidak menanyakan nama gadis itu. Dia sudah menceritakannya kepada Jongin dan salah satu temannya, Sehun, dan yang didapatkannya adalah tatapan prihatin Sehun dan tawa mengejek dari Jongin.

"Kasihan amat sih, elu, Chan," kata Sehun. Cowok berkulit nyaris albino itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Padahal gue masih inget pas elu masuk BK gara-gara nekat nyium pipinya Bu Nana. Eh sekarang, malah melempem pas disodorin cewek SMA."

Chanyeol membuang muka mendengarnya. Oh, jangan ingatkan dia soal insiden kelas 11 itu. Saat itu dia kalah main monopoli dan terpaksa menerima tantangan dari Zitao. Dan dia harus membayar mahal atas aksi sok lelakinya itu; dia harus rela membersihkan kamar mandi laki-laki yang terkenal sangat kotor selama sebulan. Belum lagi Bu Nana memberi surat peringatan pada orang tuanya, dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol harus membayar. Ponselnya disita sampai hukumannya selesai karena ibunya menganggap dia belajar semua ini dari internet.

"Apa jangan-jangan selera lo emang tante-tante?" tanya Jongin, pilusnya tumpah-tumpah dari mulutnya saat dia bertanya. "Ya tapi kalo gue sih, gak bakal nolak kalo modelannya _kek_ Bu Nana. Bohay gitu. Sedap lah."

"Enggak lah," sangkal Chanyeol. "Gue masih suka yang seumuran sama gue."

"Masih ngejar Taeyong?" tanya Sehun. "Udah lah, nyerah aja. Anaknya rada judes gitu. Ansos, pula."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut. Dia sudah lama menyerah kalau soal Lee Taeyong, adik kelasnya yang namanya dikenal luas karena memiliki paras luar biasa cantik. Dia akhir-akhir ini menyadari bahwa dia tidak ingin menjalin hubungan serius dengan Taeyong, karena rasa sukanya hanya sebatas rasa kagum semata, walaupun dia tidak bisa memungkiri ada sedikit getaran menyenangkan di dalam hatinya ketika mata mereka bertemu di koridor.

Tetapi getaran yang sama, bahkan jauh, jauh lebih menyenangkan, juga muncul di dalam dadanya ketika matanya bertemu dengan sepasang manik indah milik gadis di perempatan minggu lalu. Gadis itu memang tidak memiliki kecantikan yang _wah_ —kecantikannya sederhana, namun kesederhanaan itulah yang membuat Chanyeol _penasaran_. Senyumannya manis dan sarat kehangatan, tulus, tidak dibuat-buat, dan caranya berbicara menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah gadis yang terdidik, dan gadis seperti itulah yang selama ini Chanyeol cari.

Chanyeol terlalu sibuk memikirkan gadis itu, sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa malam ini galeri seni resmi dibuka. Acara dibuka pukul enam sore, namun anggota OSIS harus tiba di sekolah pukul tiga. Suho dan Mark sudah mulai teriak-teriak menyuruh mereka bersiap. Chanyeol, untuk kesekian kalinya, menatap bayangannya dalam cermin. Rambut sudah oke, parfum _on point,_ dan kemejanya disetrika hingga licin sampai-sampai sepertinya lalat pun akan terpeleset jika hinggap di sana.

(Dan soal acara pameran buku, Chanyeol sudah mendiskusikannya dengan kepala sekolah dan anggota-anggota OSIS lainnya. Dia mendapat respon yang positif dari kedua pihak, dan untungnya dia tidak harus membuat proposal lagi (bisa lumpuh otak dan tangannya). Tetapi tugasnya bertambah banyak: dia harus berdebat selama dua jam penuh dengan penjaga perpustakaan supaya dia bisa meminjam setengah dari buku di sana. Awalnya tidak diizinkan dan dia ingin menyerah, namun, seperti kata orang lama, apa yang tidak untuk sang pujaan hati?)

(Dasar budak cinta!)

"Wuidih, tumben rapi, pake parfum lagi! Ada apa nih, ada apa?" goda Suho, menjawil-jawil dagu Chanyeol.

"Lah, lu belum tahu, Ho? Chanyeol kan mau ketemuan ama _ayank beb_ -nya," timpal Jongin. Chanyeol melotot ke arah keduanya, wajahnya sudah sangat panas. " _Kuy,_ Ho, kita buka acaranya. Udah mau jam enam, nih."

Lalu pintu aula dibuka. Di luar sana, sudah banyak orang yang menunggu. Rasa gugup semakin menggelayuti tubuh Chanyeol. Orang-orang berjalan masuk setelah membayar tiket, dan beberapa di antara mereka tampak kagum melihat aula yang sudah didekorasi dengan estetika tinggi (terima kasih, Irene dan Johnny!). Rak buku besar-besar berjajar rapi di bagian timur aula. Chanyeol berdiri di samping rak buku, berpura-pura membaca salah satu buku Sejarah sambil tak henti-hentinya melirik pintu masuk. Dadanya berdebar, bagaimana kalau ternyata gadis itu tidak datang?

"Malam, Kak Chanyeol," seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang yang begitu cantik berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Gadis itu tampak sangat imut dengan balutan _dress_ putih selutut dan kardigan merah muda.

"Halo, Taeyong," Chanyeol membalas ala kadarnya. Pikirannya kacau dan dia sedang tidak _mood_ bicara pada siapa pun.

"Apa kabar, Kak?" tanya Taeyong. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi. Sejak kapan mereka menjadi begitu canggung? Dan sejak kapan Taeyong, yang biasanya sangat cuek dan judes ketika disapa, mau menyapa _nya_ duluan? Dan... oh, lihat itu! Kedua pipinya memerah sempurna. Jika saja Chanyeol tidak ingat pada gadis yang ditemuinya di perempatan, mungkin dia sudah melompat senang dan sujud syukur. Ayolah, Taeyong Karenina, gadis tercantik yang pernah dimiliki SMAN SM 1 sepanjang sejarah, mengambil tindakan duluan! Sebuah kemajuan hebat!

Chanyeol baru ingin menjawab jika saja dia tidak melihat sosok _itu_ melenggang anggun memasuki aula. Gadis itu, gadis yang ditemuinya secara _random_ di perempatan jalan, malam ini terlihat begitu menawan dengan busana sesederhana kaus putih dan celana jins biru dongker dengan _s_ _ling bag_ hitam biasa. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai bebas, tidak digelung seperti terakhir kali Chanyeol melihatnya. Rasanya ingin sekali menertawakan pendapat adiknya yang semalam berkata bahwa bidadari itu tidak ada.

Chanyeol segera melesat meninggalkan Taeyong dan menghampiri gadis itu, yang sekarang tampak sedang mengagumi salah satu lukisan di dinding. "Halo," katanya tanpa bisa dicegah. Tangannya bahkan berkeringat dingin sekarang, dan jika Jongin dan Sehun tahu, dia bisa diejek mati-matian. Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya yang cantik, tersenyum ramah, dan membalas dengan, "Hai, Kak."

"Kamu datang," astaga, kapan Chanyeol akan berhenti melontarkan kalimat-kalimat bodoh? "Gimana, galerinya? Kamu suka, kan, er...?"

"Baekhyun," gadis itu menjawab riang.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol melafalkan nama itu lambat-lambat, supaya dia bisa mencetaknya permanen di otaknya. "Aku Chanyeol, _by the way._ Gimana? Suka?"

"Aku belum lihat sampai ke dalem sana, sih," Baekhyun tertawa kecil, dan Chanyeol tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa kecuali lantunan melodi yang indah. "Tapi sejauh ini bagus, kok. Ini lukisannya _handmade_ atau...?"

" _Handmade,_ semuanya dibuat sama murid-murid SMANSA," jawab Chanyeol cepat.

"Wow, keren," puji Baekhyun.

"Kamu memang suka seni, ya? Sejak kapan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sejak kecil," jawab Baekhyun. "Mungkin memang karena Ayah dulu seniman, jadi... yah..." gadis itu mengangkat bahu. "Aku mau lihat-lihat ke dalam dulu, ya, Kak."

Chanyeol dengan berat hati mengangguk. Dari kejauhan, dia baru menyadari bahwa Baekhyun tak kalah menarik dari Taeyong. Bedanya, Baekhyun lebih berwawasan, dan jarang sekali ada gadis semacam itu di zaman modern ini. Chanyeol bisa melihat bagaimana wajah Baekhyun berubah cerah ketika melihat lukisan yang bertemakan kebahagiaan, bagaimana alisnya menurun ketika melihat lukisan bertema duka, dan bagaimana wajahnya memerah ketika tertawa karena sebuah lukisan karikatur.

Dan bagi Chanyeol, di saat-saat itulah kecantikan alami seseorang terpancar jelas, termasuk kecantikan Baekhyun, dan dia bersumpah dia belum pernah melihat kecantikan alami semenarik itu. Terdengar sangat _cheesy_ , tapi itu fakta, dan jika orang-orang tidak setuju padanya, mereka hanya buta.

Acara selesai pukul sembilan malam. Baekhyun adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang benar-benar mengikuti acara hingga selesai. Bahkan ada beberapa anggota OSIS yang pulang duluan (sebut saja Suho dan Jongin, dua jejaka _kampret_ itu). Chanyeol buru-buru mendekati Baekhyun, takutnya gadis itu pulang duluan. "Gimana?"

"Galerinya? Keren banget," kata Baekhyun. Matanya berbinar antusias. "Ini galeri seni paling bagus yang pernah aku lihat!"

"Oh, ya? Bagus, deh, kalau gitu. Berarti kami berhasil," Chanyeol tersenyum sangat lebar. "Kamu mau pulang?"

"Hm? Iya, lagi nyari OKJek yang masih narik."

"Aku anterin aja gimana?" _Kesempatan, bosque_. "Ini udah malem, loh. Lagian belum tentu dapet juga, kan? Yuk."

Baekhyun diam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Ya udah, kalau Kakak nggak kerepotan."

"Enggak, sama sekali enggak. Yuk."

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol membonceng seorang perempuan yang bukan anggota keluarganya, dan dia tidak tahu rasanya akan semenyenangkan ini. Setelah melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan, dia sekarang tahu bahwa Baekhyun seumuran dengannya, bahwa gadis itu menuntut ilmu di sekolah yang merupakan rival berat SMANSA, bahwa dia menyukai seni lukis lebih dari apapun, dan bahwa dia tinggal sendiri karena orang tuanya bercerai. Chanyeol sekarang tahu ambisi besar Baekhyun untuk menempuh pendidikan seni, dan dia juga tahu betapa kerasnya gadis itu berjuang mendapat beasiswa.

Semuanya diceritakan tanpa malu-malu, seolah hobi yang langka dan perceraian orang tua bukanlah aib yang harus ditutupi, seolah Chanyeol bukanlah _orang asing_.

Mereka banyak bercerita tentang kehidupan masing-masing dan tertawa. Chanyeol belum pernah merasakan kegembiraan sedahsyat ini, dan dia ingin merasakannya terus. Perjalanan mereka berakhir di sebuah rumah sederhana dan dengan Chanyeol yang meminta nomor ponsel Baekhyun. Sebelum gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumah, Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk mencium Baekhyun tepat di pipi dan bertanya, "Minggu depan ada pameran seni besar-besaran di balai kota. Kalo kamu mau, kita bisa ke sana sama-sama. Aku pengin lihat apa benar ada seni yang lebih indah daripada kamu. Mau?"

Dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menjadi lebih bahagia ketika gadis itu menjawab, "Boleh. Aku juga mau lihat apa aku masih bisa menyukai seni sehebat aku menyukai kamu. Selamat malam, Chanyeol."

 **END**

terima kasih untuk: mas-mas penjaja brosur rumah hantu, kambek exo yang telat mulu sampe 2081, dan ketiadaan momen orang tuaku (r: chanbaek)

ini aneh banget, betewe. semoga kalian enggak muntah pas baca endingnya.

terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
